Amy's Demons
by The Red Dementor
Summary: This story is about a heap of OCs and the adventures they go on. Abandoned, Decided not to delete it but will not be working on it. Should have seen the first story under this name ... didn't even get past introducing the characters before I lost interest, lots of ocs ... about 20 I think, got sick of it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters other than my own characters. I may change the personalities of some characters to fit the roles in my fan fiction but feel free to alert me of the change for it's probably an unconscious decision. I do own part of the 'book' but only some bits, for my friends will be helping me write some chapters. This is my first fanfic so don't hate it too much also I tried to do the same fan fiction once before but I deleted it and I'm sure this is all very boring and unhelpful. So without further ado here is the first chapter_**

**_This chapter has been edited slightly and I would like it if someone were to review if they see any errors in this chapter_**

**Chapter 1**

**Flare's POV:**

I find myself just outside the Great forest on the outskirts of the previously vibrant New Mobotropolis. I allow my thoughts to drift back to the fateful moment that I ran from the nanite city.

Flashback:

I woke up, walked over to the mirror and noticed that my light blue quills were messed up from sleeping at an awkward angle and there were bags under my ice blue eyes. I splashed some water on my face and walked out the door and watched as Eggman attacked New Mobotropolis with his latest 'Greatest invention', an anti-matter missile launching robot which then proceeded to rip the city apart leaving devastation in its wake. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to find Sonic, but alas I do not possess super speed, when I found him I explained as best I could that in approximately ten minutes the city in which we resided would be a pile of rubble. Sonic rushed off at full speed, leaving behind a sonic-boom and a trail of dust, to alert Sally and the other freedom fighters of the disaster. I waited as the dust trail fell to the ground, I then ran for the forest as the Freedom Fighters tried to save the city from the Egghead. As I passed the line of trees I collapsed unconscious. I don't know how much time passed as I lay there but when I came to I was leaning against a tree just outside the forest.

Flashback ends

I must have lost consciousness sooner than I thought ... I lean back against the tree as I spot Eggman finishing his attack and leaving the now destroyed New Mobotropolis. I hang my head and curse as I realize Sonic and the Freedom Fighters had not succeeded in saving the city, all I can do is hope they saved the citizens. I drop off the edge of the conscious world and sleep the pain of losing my home and possibly my friends away.

**Zero the _Spirit's_ POV:**

I float through the forest, drifting aimlessly, until I find myself in a gap in the trees, I notice an opening in said forest and cautiously float down to the ground, only to be run though by a crazy blue hedgehog. _The living have no respect for the 'dead'._ I look down and realize that my 'body' is getting even more transparent and think '_Why is my 'body' disappearing? ... wait is his fur turning ... white?' _Suddenly everything starts to dim, a long needed sleep takes hold of my mind and I slip into the empty black abyss.

**Zero's POV:**

I come to, looking around I wonder where I am. I'm surrounded by those weird green fluffy looking things, guess I'll call them leaf-sticks, so it must be a ... what was it called again? Those things, with the animal thingys... Oh right! FOREST that's it I'm on the edge of a forest. I get up and run around the forest a little to get used to my body. Eventually I find my way back to where I woke up and drag my worn out body out of the forest. Arriving at the very edge I plop myself down against a tree, ignoring my surroundings I allow myself to slowly drift off.

I wake up and look around, as you tend to do, and I notice some fat guy flying away from a somewhat destroyed city with some weird robot in tow and a bunch of people running out of the city on the opposite side as the walls were crumbling to rubble. Well, you don't see that every day. I decide to go after the attacker and not the crowd of people and speed off. I slowly get up and use what remains of my energy, having not gained very much from sleeping, to run up to the fat man and nearly collapse into the flying thing he's using for transport. I look up at the fat man, who possesses a great resemblance to an egg so I'll call him Eggy for now.

Eggy looks down and grins evilly as he notices that I'm almost unconscious from running so far and not taking a break and he exclaims "Well, well what do we have here? A unhappy customer perhaps? Never mind I have been looking for a lab rat to test how these anti-matter missiles react with living flesh"

Eggy turns his floating egg cup towards the robot and says "Grab that pesky hedgehog now you rust bucket" It's about now I realize this may have been a bad idea

**_Author's note: I once watched an animation on albinoblacksheep called '_****A_ Bad Idea'._**

The robot makes a grab for me that I barely manage to dodge evaded. I turn to the robot and punch at it as the thing gets ready to shoot something at me. Unfortunately it does no damage to the robot which proceeds to fire a pointy tube thing at me that tears my skin to a point that my blood is rushing down my body. I won't be able to take many more of those tubes; I stagger to a halt and drop to the ground. I look up just as it launches another tube and I roll out of the way it but it doesn't change much as the ground seems to disintegrate. I drop into the new hole in the ground that's about 5 metres wide and roll into the centre leaving a pool of blood. I get up and stagger around and look up as the robot and Eggy turn away and seem to teleport away. I climb out of the hole and stagger back towards the forest trying to concentrate on getting to a place where I can rest. After some time I manage to reach the forest and slowly make my way onto to a path, I follow the path leaving a trail of blood and drop near a cut down tree trunk at a crossroads **_(Author's note: it's the entrance to knothole)_** and fall into a restless, painful dream.

**_End of Chapter 1 but don't worry in a few months or so the second chapter will be up and ready. Please give me your review unless it is criticism for the sake of putting me down. Also let me know if you read the original chapter 1 of this story and tell me if you like this version better or not._**

**Flare The Hedgehog**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any Sonic characters other than the ones I made up (aka Flare and Zero because Alex belongs to Alex)._

**Chapter 2**

**Zero's POV:**

I wake up and look around, thus I discover that I am not in the forest anymore. I find myself in a pink room with posters of a blue hedgehog with green eyes stuck all over the walls, must be owned by a fan of this blue hedgehog, and I hop off the ... umm ... thing in the middle of the room, it looks like a chair that has been elongated and had padding and a cover put on it (a couch), I look at it in a confused manner as a pink hedgehog enters my peripheral vision. I turn and watch her warily as she moves towards the elongated chair, picks up a fluffy white thing and asks, "So finally awake huh?" as she puts it on the … thing.

"... Yeah ... I think that's kind of obvious ... What is your name ma'am?"

"Amy Rose ... yours?"

"I ..." I pause and think for a moment and recall the one name I remember "… Zero. Who's the poster of?" I reply trying to change the subject.

"Oh! That's Sonic he's the hero of Mobius" Amy replies with a sigh, yep definitely a crazy fan

"What do you mean by '**The** hero'?" I ask thinking it sounds like he's the only hero on the planet

"Well he's the main hero, there are the Freedom Fighters but that's about it" Amy replies

"... The Freedom Fighters?" I inquire

"We fight Eggman when he tries to do something like take over the world"

"Is this Eggman fat and likes robots?"

"(Laughs) Yes that would be him" she replies and saddens at some memory, looks down and lets out and almost gags

I look down at my body and notice that the wounds I received from Eggman and his robot are not even oozing and they seem to have healed slightly but I could still see the muscles in my leg, all red and somehow more gruesome without the blood.

I look back up and slur my words as I try to speak again already feeling the effect of the sight and knowing full well that seeing a wound would only make it feel worse "I'mmm goiinng tooo sssstop sstaanndiinng uup noww" and fall to the ground in pain thinking '_how the hell did I not notice that before' _and groan.

**Alex's POV:**

I look around the control room trying to find the self-destruct button for the dimensional rift creating thing or whatever they had called it back at the base. I spot a large red button and assumed it was the self-destruct and slammed my fist down on it. The room began to shake and I look out the window that I only just noticed, to see the Earth split into pieces. I turn away from the window and start to fret about what pressing the button had done _'it must have been a self-destruct for the planet and not the dimensional rift thing'. _I start punching the wall to try get out instead of using the door as a black vortex of what appeared to be death opened in front of where the door had been, sucking in the surrounding objects including me but luckily I grabbed onto the control panel. I wipe my forehead in relief and notice that my back was itchy and used my other hand to scratch and I get pulled into the vortex, the only the only thing going through my mind is how good it feels to scratch itches. Everything goes dark as my head is drawn into the hole and as I float in the empty space I realize I must have let go of the panel.

I float around for a while feeling bored until I feel excruciating pain, pain like I'd never felt before, it was like my limbs were growing backwards in age and my hair was being stretched out of not only my head but everywhere else on my body as well, my ribs crack inwards and then repair themselves but only they were smaller I could feel my body shrinking and as the pain subsided a red light appeared and then it turned yellow, then green and a white vortex opened underneath me and I fell face first onto a patch of grass. I try to push myself off the ground and only succeed in having my hands get stuck in the ground they seemed to melt through, when I try to pull them out my legs melt into the ground as well stoping me from moving as the dirt seems to rise and grab onto me and pull me further down until my head is covered and I can't see a thing other than brown and I notice I can still breathe just as well down here as up on the surface maybe better.

I try to grab some dirt but my hand goes through it again and I try to pull it back but realize its stuck but keep pulling until I feel like I'm moving at a high speed I try to raise my hand hoping it would make me rise but instead it made me sink further so I push my hand below me and I get launched out of the ground into the centre of a city in a forest and realise that there were no humans anywhere at all only humanoid animals and I look down at my arms, notice they were covered in white fur and lots of dirt. I get a sinking feeling, I look down and realize its not a feeling I'm actually sinking again.

My body stops sinking at my waist and leaves me sitting in the ground until I get angry and launch out of the ground and run to a nearby tree noticing I was slower than before and I'm a little light headed and I start to rise off the ground and spinning out of control until I hit a branch and cling to it and I drop onto the branch and sit up wondering why these things were happening to me. I lean forward slightly so I don't fall out of the tree but I start to sink into the branch and fall onto the ground with a hard smack with one of my legs stuck underneath me almost breaking it but after the vortex thing I hardly wince at the pain. I get up and take a walk away from the huge tree in the centre of the city and after walking for a good 10 minutes I find myself at the edge of the tree house city where there happens to be a bare area and wonder why no-one had decided to use it, so I lie down and take a rest from all the crazy stuff that had been happening since I arrived in this alternate dimension. I suppose it's called that although I no longer have a home planet because I accidently destroyed it.

This is the only place left for me so I guess this is my dimension. I think for a little longer and come up with an idea (and a ridiculous one at that) maybe I was brought here for a reason and I'm meant to be here, another idea occurs to me and I decide to test it out I concentrate on the ground and tense my mind thinking only of what I want the dirt to become, a house, and the dirt slowly forms a small pile and then it morphs into a block, it hollows out and a door way appears and when I think it's done I let my mind relax and the dirt just drops back into a pile. I belly flop onto the pile of dirt too exhausted to do anything other than rest and recover. After my short rest I realize that I'm hungry and I didn't bring any food with me, so I go in search of some food. I come across some strange berries in the forest, because I don't think the citizens would appreciate having their food stolen, I eat them, it stops the hunger pains but, they give me a stomach ache and paralysing me for a few moments. After an hour I get back up and return to the spot I tried to make a house and drop back onto the compact dirt drifting off to sleep.

_**Next chapter will probably take longer to update as I have not started it yet and I have assessments, so please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

**Flare the hedgehog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do ****not**** own the Sonic characters we only own our ****OCs**** XD**

**If you have read this chapter read only the very end because I added something to it :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Zero's POV:**

I get up, immediately check my legs and see that they have healed considerably since I had last seen them, they now had the necessary muscles to stand and walk, the skin had started to cover the muscles and blood was starting to pump slowly into the wound, I look around and notice that Amy was not in the room, so I limp outside and look at the scenery of the edge of a city like area hidden in the_ … leafsticks? … Somehow it just didn't fit; maybe it was something else … like-_ suddenly another voice seemed to start talking in my head

'_**Gah what is wrong with you those are called Trees, Trees how is that not obvi-'**_ and just as suddenly as it had started it ended. _Well yes that does fit ... anyway it's time to look for Amy._ I start walking along the wooden path that led to the ground, trip and start rolling down instead.

When I reach the bottom I stand up and look around to see that I was indeed on the dirt path, I also see a blue hedgehog speeding along the path towards me I start to limp away but only manage to get hit by it and go flying into the air and into the top of another tree. I get up and try to find a way down without jumping but can find no other way so I just let myself drop from the tree and start to panic as I feel the air whistle past my ears and in a burst of energy my instincts kick in and I slow my decent by releasing a jet fire from my hands towards the ground.

Just before my feet touch the ground my right arm spasms, the fire coats my legs, I drop the last two metres and I stand up without even wincing as there was no pain left from the fight with Eggman and the fire never even hurt. I look down at my legs and realize that my wounds were completely healed, not even a scar left. I look up and spot the blue hedgehog standing a few metres from where he hit me and walk back over and ask "Hey I'm Zero and your name is?"

Sonic looks at me strangely and replies "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog … you're the hedgehog from the forest right?"

"… Yes I think so" I reply awkwardly. We stand in silence for a moment as I try to figure out how to throw fire out of my hands like before, then Sonic interrupts my thoughts by saying "Well I'm going to the FF HQ … see ya" as he runs past me. I walk back to Amy's house wondering if FF means Freedom Fighters, open the door and sit on the elongated chair. I'm about to doze off when I hear a scream, I run out the door, which I had forgotten to close, and search for the person who had screamed but I see no-one so I start to walk down the road the way Sonic had come.

A few moments later I hear the scream again but this time I could distinguish what they were saying "SONIC!" I run towards the ear piercing shouts as I hear a loud boom my blood starts to pump faster, my fur lightens in colour with a tinge of orange and my speed increases. I reach the point where the screams had come from to find Sonic on the ground sweat dripping from his forehead and an unconscious Amy in a robot's arms. Sonic crouches and starts spinning towards the robot but it sidesteps so fast my eyes only comprehend it after the robot had then punched Sonic in the gut dropping him onto his hands and knees.

As I watch my anger slowly escalates to a point the area around me sets on fire, the robot looks over at me and shoots one of those tube things at me which I barely dodge and it hits the ground next to me causing it to explode and sends me flying into a tree, _'man why does this keep happening?',_ I drop onto the ground and stand up, _'good thing it didn't send me up into the … bit with the leaves'_

'_**They're called branches you st-' **_once again it gets cut off in mid-sentence as I turn back to the fight to see another tube thing right in front of my face and it explodes sending me skidding along the ground. I get up and watch as Sonic jumps and curls into a ball and spins at the robot (homing attack) which blocks the attack with its left hand (it's right is holding Amy) and pushes him back and I try to form a ball of fire but only succeed in creating a few sparks.

Sonic speeds up to the robot but it simply dodges and fire comes out of its back and it starts flying up just as I manage to form a ball of fire which I launch at the fire on the robots back. As the ball hits the robot it grows larger from the fire coming out of its back and the robot falls back to the ground all the while the ball is getting larger and the metal is turning red at the contact, Sonic runs in and grabs Amy pulling her away from the now glowing robot. I walk out of the burning bush and put my hand on the huge fire ball that was melting the robot and it swirls around me and sinks into my fur causing it to become even lighter than before.

I look over at Sonic and ask "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah she'll be fine after we get her back to the FF HQ" He replies

"We?"

"Well … yeah you have to meet the rest of the Freedom Fighters" Sonic walks past me and back towards the city just as a White humanoid animal with crimson tips on his quills that looked kind of like a hedgehog crossed with another species runs into the clearing the fire had made and punches Sonic in the face and then runs at me, I concentrate on making a fire ball but don't have enough time as I am launched three metres into the air and land on my back as my fur darkens slightly. I get up and look over at the hedgehog hybrid and notice he was already on fire _'Well that's odd' _I look down at my fur and see flames flickering through the fur. I lift my head and watch as the white animal stands and looks at his fur that was now partly black from the fire and he looks up at me.

"Well this is inconvenient … now let the girl go you can't just kidnap people" He yells at Sonic and me.

"Umm … we aren't kidnapping her we're just going to get her some help" I reply as I follow Sonic out of the clearing.

We arrive at the city about 2 minutes later and head straight through it to a, taller … no, longer building then the rest of the ones in the city. Sonic and I walk in and he puts Amy on what seems to be some kind of chair but flat and had only one of those fluffy white things **(It's a pillow if you couldn't tell)** which he put her head on. I look around the room and notice that there are others in here as well.

I look back down at Amy trying to ignore the fox, rabbit, echidnas, Lynx, duck and the coyote lying on another bed bleeding slowly until it gets unbearable and I walk over to see if I could somehow help the coyote. When I reach the bed and get a good view I realize he's losing too much blood, if he was going to survive he would have to stop bleeding and I think I have the solution. I squeeze in between the duck and the crying rabbit and put my hand on the coyote causing the wound to instantly blister and seal over … ish **(he seared the wound)**.

This earns me a punch in the face by the rabbit next to me and everyone else yelling at me, except for the duck that is, as I hit the ground. I sit up and dodge her next punch and she points her right arm at my head and says "I'm gonna … ah right no longer robotic" and puts her hand down and kicks me instead. I get up and jump back to the coyote and finish the sealing of the wound by willing my fire to heal him. Gold fire spreads over his body and the wound disappears except for a small circular scar in the centre of where it had been.

The Rabbit then grabs my arms and pushes me away from the coyote and stares him as he comes to and he winces at what seems to be nothing which peaks my curiosity so I walk up and ask him "Do you feel any pain at all?"

"Oui I am bleeding non?" he asks

"Um … no you're not I just got rid of that" I reply

"But that is not possible … it still hurts … and burns" I rub my neck awkwardly

"Um … well this is awkward I'll leave you to figure out how long the pain will last … bye now" I say as I try to get past the rabbit while slowly extinguishing the gold fire on my fur. She grabs my arm to pull me back (with her left hand) and the gold fire spreads over her arm and covers her body slowly turning her right arm robotic.

The rabbit lets go of my arm in shock and grabs her now robotic arm and stares at it with an odd expression on her face. I take my chance to run outside and run into the Hybrid and get thrown back into the building, through the wall this time, and land next to Amy.

**Just thought I'd update the chapter**

**Flare The Hedgehog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Sonic Characters We only own our OCs and the Sonic Archie comics own all the other Characters ... and maybe Saga**

**Sorry for the wait ... I thought I had already uploaded this chapter |:**

**Chapter 4**

**Zero's POV:**

I slowly push my way up the wall using it for support as the white animal, '_well it took long enough but I figured out what he is … a white hedgechidna' _(hedgehog/echidna)_,_ walks in through the hole he made with my body. He looks over at the others and stops as I get up and say "urgh my head … what is wrong with you"

The hedgechidna looks back at me and replies "Well it's your fault you left the building" I look up as a few new words drift into my head but I choose not to say them out loud, mainly because I have no idea what they mean. I get up off the floor earning a punch in the face. Sonic looks over and runs up and blasts the hedgechidna out the door and returns to sitting slightly further back from everyone else as the coyote sits up _'wow Sonic has good aim … though why he just runs into people I don't understand'_ I walk out the door and go in the general direction of the clearing we had previously been in.

**A few minutes later**

As I reach the clearing I get a chill down my spine _I think that's what it's called anyway _and look up and see the fat Eggman fly past with another robot in front of him heading straight for … the place I was at just before … I run as fast as I can back towards it. I arrive and walk inside to see the robot holding Amy and she is restrained by hoops of … _**electricity **_the voice screams in my head. I call out "AMY" and jump, as the robot starts to fly out of the hole in the roof, grab its leg and manage to pull them back down.

The robot places Amy back on the bed and runs up and punches both me and Sonic in the guts. The rabbit from before puts her hand on the robot's shoulder, lifts it up and throws it through one of the walls. Sonic, the rabbit and I run out the door. "Is this the best you've got Eggman" Sonic asks as I look over at the Hedgechidna and a white hedgehog standing to the side.

Eggman replies "Well actually Sonic she is different, she may look like a normal robot but her insides aren't" … '_Wait that's a girl?' _

"Surrounded … ok bring it on" she growls and we all (including the hedgechidna and white hedgehog) jump at her as one and she grabs the rabbit's metal arm and throws her at the white hedgehog, dodges as I throw a fireball at her _'wow I managed that one on the first try' _and punches me in the face. This causes me to hit the ground face first.

I slowly get up as to not attract any unneeded attention as the ground starts to rise up towards the robot that was a girl but she dodges again and catches a ball of white swirling air and throws it back at the hedgechidna which goes straight though him '_well it seems he is at least helping us for now' _she seems to teleport in front of him and kicks him in the gut. The robot girl grabs Sonic from behind and slams him into the ground. She jumps into the hospital and when she flies back up she has Amy again. I try to get up but the white hedgehog stops me by freezing my legs and not letting them defrost. I look him in the eye angrily but something about him calms me down and I slump back on the ground as she asks Eggman "Where to?"

"Follow" Eggman replies

Amy wakes up and screams "SONIC"

"Sorry but your hero isn't coming to stop me" the robot replies and waves her hand and the electricity builds up, knocking Amy out and they start flying away. Sonic, the white hedgehog and I give chase but stay far enough behind to avoid detection.

We arrive at a large building and a black hedgehog runs out … '_no he just looks like one there was something familiar about him I just don't know why'. _He smiles slightly and says "Leroy, Zero good to see you back, I have to go" and runs off at super speed.

I look at … Leroy and ask "So … who was that?"

He turns to me, smiles and replies "That was Chilla … now I guess you're in a new body so you won't remember all that much" I stare at him blankly as he starts to run after Chilla, I decide to follow him. '_Well at least now I know how I know him … it's also probably why Leroy calms me down somewhat'. _We soon catch up with Sonic and Chilla as they had slowed to a walk.

**About an hour later**

Sonic, Leroy, Chilla and I arrive at the ... place we were befor- _**'that would be a** **hospital'**_ ... and Sonic and I introduce Leroy and Chilla to the group. As we are talking the robot from before flies in and we get ready to fight but the it-she-robot-thing blasts us away in a swirling white mist. The plants on the ground crawl over us pinning us down. I try to light my fur on fire but the voice in my head yells _**'Not in my body you don't'** _and he forces me into a cage within his mind stopping me from resisting.

**Flare's POV:**

I force my way to the front and watch as Chillaruns up to the ... well let's just say it was no longer a robot and she had no gloves, shoes or any other type of clothing on other than a few bits of metal on the back of her neck ... anyway he elbows her in the back of the neck destroying the metal and she (the not so robot) stops resisting and floats back to the ground. Chilla looks around and says something to the woman (ex-robot).

**I know short chapter (Only 1019 words) and a cliff hanger … but a lot happens so you can't blame … me well maybe for the cliff hanger but still … also Chilla and the girl robot is owned by TheShadowKirby and he will be posting his side of the story later so check that out when he posts it**

**Remember to review**

**The fight scene is in TheShadowKirby's side of the story it is called Chill and Shin... so go read it :D Mwahahaha**

**Flare The Hedgehog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from the official Sonic franchise as we only own our OCs**

**Explanation if anyone is confused by the happening so far: This takes place in an alternate dimension that branches off from Sonic the hedgehog issue #233 and it does include some things from issues after that one but other than that it's not going to make much sense when you compare it to the actual comics**

**Chapter 5**

**Flare's POV:**

As Chilla opens his mouth to speak a shout rings out and pierces the silence that was about to be broken "Sh She's not we wearing any c clothes" Amy runs up grabs the black hedgehog girl **(Originally thought to be a robot)** and drags her away from the scene. Naturally we get distracted by the simple statement 'She's not wearing any clothes' … or at least I did. We move to outside the building that Amy and the black female hedgehog had gone into. Soon Amy and the black female hedgehog came back out; Chilla looks over and calls "Hey I was just starting" to the other black hedgehog … something's bothering me every time I call them hedgehogs though.

Chilla looks back towards us and says "Ok me and my sister we come from a different age, but we were frozen to help the world when it needed us the most, this right here choose me personally" at this he points to a chunk of glowing metal on his left arm "and my sister can't leave me alone"

This catches my interest and I stop 'examining' his sister to look at the glowing chunk and am about to ask if I can take a look at it closer but the yellow fox beats me to it by asking "Wait can I have a look at it?"

Chilla stares at him for a short time and then asks "Miles 'Tails' Prower, I believe?" '_He sounds almost certain … so why is he asking?'_

"Ye- wait how did you know" Miles Prower asks _'I want to know the same thing'_

"I don't know just every time I look at somebody a name pops into my head and I'm right" Chilla answers "But anyway my sister and I are the last full blooded Legendhogs, We thought we would go on forever but destiny had different plans." _'Legendhogs … I've heard of them before … but where?'_

"Can I run some tests on your … device?" Miles' asks.  
>"Ok, I guess I'll have to learn something about it anyway" Chilla Replies. Miles grabs his arm forces him into a big building nearby. I search my memory for any snippets on Legendhogs … but I find nothing. <em>'Well if not my memory then it must be … ZERO'<em> I force my way into his sub conscious and try to get hold of a meaningful memory … unfortunately I did not find any. I look around myself and notice that everyone is running towards … another hospital.

I start walking towards the hospital as I hear someone scream "WAKE UP" and I slow to a stop. I remember the device on Chilla's arm and run off in the general direction of the destroyed new Mobotropolice. I manage to get out of the forest and I spot the city off to the left as I emerge, make sure that no one is around and run as fast as I can towards said city. Ten minutes later I arrive at the entrance, well what used to be the entrance but is now just a pile of rubble, and sit on a pile of the silvery mess to catch my breath. After two minutes I'm back up and heading for the centre of the destroyed city.

As I walk I look around at the carnage that Eggman had created and I notice that every so often there's a spot where the nanites are building mini versions of the city. I walk over to one of the mini nanite cities and examine the way it kept rearranging itself constantly … well until a green crystal came out of the centre and the nanites became ordinary rubble. I jump away from the small crystal and continue walking. _'I'm sick of Naugus destroying the nanites'_ I reach the centre of the full scale city, or what's left of it, and look up at the huge crystal castle Naugus made after he caused the original nanite one to crumble. I continue walking but this time I'm heading to the other side of the city so I can get to the old Freedom Fighters HQ where the AI was banished to.

When I arrive I walk in and start searching for some tools to build a deroboticizer to save the roboticized Sally and any other Mobians that get roboticized on the way. I find that I don't have the right materials **(not going to explain the materials because I don't know either**) so I start on a different project instead … a teleportation device that does not run off chaos energy. I look down at the small mound of supplies I had gathered … maybe I'll do that later … for now I'll just make a small holoprojector **(Holographic projector)**. I start making the shell of a watch and make sure there's a computer in the building so I can code the projector.

As I finish with the building of the projector I get up and plug a cord into a small USB port I had created in the holoprojector, I plug the other side into an average sized port in the side of the compute and start coding a pair of silvery grey gloves into the projector. Ten minutes later I turn the holoprojector on and a female lynx appears next to me instead of the gloves. I jump up as I look over at her and yell "Blagh …" I calm down and ask embarrassed "So you're the AI … right?" as I scratch my right arm.

"Yes and my name is Nicole" she replies

I look down at the holowatch in my hand and say "Terminate sequence" and Nicole disappears.

"Well that's nice" Nicole replies irritably

"Where's your mainframe?" I ask as I start to look around

"… Why?" she asks cautiously

"So I can shut you up" I reply while removing the cord form the computer.

"…"

"Never mind I'll find it myself" I start searching through the folders on the computer but find no trace of the AI's programing and check to see if there are any other electronic devices in the room. After finding none I plug the holowatch back into the computer and search for any programming I hadn't put into it and find that my silver gloves were being deleted the AI was taking its place. I sigh, reinstall the coding for the silver gloves and put the holowatch on my left hand and unplug it. _'It's not like I'm going to be able to delete her now'_

As I'm about to leave the computer emits sparks and explodes sending me crashing into the wall barely conscious forcing myself to stay awake. A minute later a light blue hedgehog runs in and asks "Are you alright?"

I lift my left hand and state weakly "m map to kn knothole … Nicole" The holowatch lights up and I close my eyes.


End file.
